


Modern Kings ACBB Art

by arthursglisteningpecs (mewling_quim)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewling_quim/pseuds/arthursglisteningpecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for sidhe_faerie's brilliant ACBB fic, "Modern Kings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone on chatzy for all the help and support and beta-ing, I'd never have managed this without you! Special thanks to pan and narlth, who I think bore the brunt of my flailing, and to wasp, who found the police report I based that manip on.  
> Thanks so much to the mods, who put so much time and effort into organising this for us.  
> This is my first big bang and I'm so glad I participated!

**Cover:**  


**Header:**  


**Police report:**  



	2. Drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drafts for a different version of the cover


End file.
